


Bee mine

by LucianKings



Category: Hannah Montana (TV), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianKings/pseuds/LucianKings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Save a horse, ride a lawyer turned cowboy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee mine

Mccree slumped under a tree, hat low over his face as he grumped all alone, but not really alone, beecause Beemontana was on his shoulder speaking to him in a high squeaky voice.

"I wanted the best of both worlds too Mccree baby, but I couldn't have both, you'll have to pick, lawyer, or cowboy?" Beemontana buzzed onto his nose.

Mccree stared at her cross eyed before replying.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy." His mind was made up, he was gonna be a cowboy, with his bee girlfriend Hannah Montana on his shoulder, riding all over the wild west shootin up places and being free.

Mccree jumped up, letting out a loud YEEHAW as he grabbed a horse out of nowhere (probably his briefcase?) and climbed on it's back, he rode into the sunset with Beemontana on his shoulder.

Five days later, Mccree was sobbing at the bottom of a mountain, upset because he could not even get up it!! Beemontana buzzed noisily beefore flying up to his ear to sing softly.

"I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming,  
But there's a voice inside my head saying,  
"You'll never reach it."  
Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shakin'  
But I, I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high  
There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb."

Her voice got really high at the end and she fell off of Mccree's ear, landing on his shoulder coughing hard beecause she could not breath anymore. Mccree jumped up and onto his horse.

"Yer right Beemontana! There's always another mountain to climb!" and he rode off, with his bee gf clinging to his jacket so she did not fall off and die a bad terribly horrible bee death.

Five days later they were outside ANOTHER mountain, this time Mccree had kidnapped a briest (bee priest) so they could get married, he was very small and frail and it was very hard to catch him without him doing the dead.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, u may kiss the bride (bee bride)" and with that Mccree smooched his now wife Beemontana on the lips and they were a married bhouple (bee human couple)

not even a week later Mccree was attending his wives funeral, she died giving birth to a child that was NOT his, but he adopted it as if it was.

"She was always a good bife (bee wife) even if she had a child with another beeman (curse u benji (bee genji) i will never forgive you!!) and I did so love her dearly, goodbye my darlin' Beemontana, you will be missed." He wiped a single tear off of his face and moved back, the bee priest that married them started shoveling dirt on his dead Beemontana's body. It took a long time because he was tiny and could only move one grain at a time. As Mccree walked away with B.va (his daughter) on his shoulder, he swore to get benji (bee genji) one day, for he could not rest without vengeance for his beeautiful dead wife

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for someone in a kik chat and I never want to see this again
> 
>  
> 
> Save a bee ride a cowboy


End file.
